1. Field of the Invention
An expandable carrying case for use in carrying computer related equipment including, but not limited to, lap top computers, printers, fax machines and the like wherein the carrying case includes a shock barrier construction to protect the equipment stored therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous carrying cases in the prior art, some of which are specifically adapted for use in carrying computer equipment. Further, there are carrying cases in the prior art which have expansible joint sections to increase the size of the storage area. Many of these carrying cases include a multi-compartment structure which allows for storage of more than one article or piece of equipment.
Most computer related components such as hard drives, printers, fax machines and keyboards are sensitive to shock and thus, extreme care must be exercised when transporting these components from one place to another. To allow easier transport of many of these computer related components, numerous carrying cases have been designed in the prior art which are specifically adapted for carrying a single computer component or a number of computer components thereby making transport between locations much safer and efficient. Frequently, these carrying cases are made of a nylon or canvas material and include some type of stiffening means within the outer walls to maintain sufficient rigidity. While these carrying cases make transport of computer equipment much easier, they still do not protect the delicate components from damage due to impact from dropping or bumping the case during transport.
Accordingly, there is still a need in the computer industry for a carrying case which is specifically adapted to carry at least one computer component, and preferably, several components wherein the carrying case includes a shock barrier construction formed in the outer exposed walls of the case for absorbing shock impact commonly encountered during transport of such equipment. Additionally, there is a need in the prior art for a carrying case for computer components which includes an expandable compartment which can be adjusted between a stowed position and an operable position wherein a single component can be carried in a reduced size carrying case or a number of components can be carried with the carrying case in an expanded mode.